


sick sad (humanoid) kitten [Podfic]

by Halbereth



Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Caretaking, Disabled Character, Gen, Illness, Mentally Ill Character, Neighbors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Bucky Barnes, community--freeform, original female character(s) of color--freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth
Summary: Mercedes has the flu.PODFIC VERSION
Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	sick sad (humanoid) kitten [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sick sad (humanoid) kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797166) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



Mercedes and the kitten and Bucky's relationship with both of them are some of my favorite things in this 'verse. Enjoy.

 **Text:** [sick sad (humanoid) kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797166)

 **Author:** [Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather)

 **Reader:** [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/works)

 **Length:** 21 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1utRQwOSd-wLY2IZPvEyWRaOzSXsu48FV) | _(right click to save-as)_

A little background noise in this one--sirens and me putting down a mug at one point. But it shouldn't be enough to detract from the story.


End file.
